Indiana Jones and the Search for the Obelisk
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Indiana Jones, Mutt Williams and their friend Gregory Taylor get hired for a mission. Then they find out Irina Spalko is part of their team too. They must stop William Linderford before he finds the gateway to heaven and uses it to eliminate America. Can they all work together to save America?
1. Mission Briefing

Chapter 1

3rd March 1958, Chicago-

Henry Walton Jones Junior, now Senior sat in the worn leather chair at his desk. He was in his study thinking about what had happened since the city of gold adventure. He had found out so much about his life during that period. He had re-discovered his love for Marion Ravenwood, found out he had a son with her and he also rekindled his friendship with Harold Oxley, something he had wanted to do for a while. He took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead. Being associate Dean at the college wasn't all that it was cut out to be. Sure, he loved it but it was so much paperwork and work in general.

'Oh you ungrateful fool, you should be glad that you even have a job in the first place' He muttered to himself. Mutt and Marion had recently moved in to his big house after Marion claimed that hers was 'stifling' and 'too small' even though she had four bedrooms and there were only two of them living there. He couldn't complain though because he had kind of wanted them to move in, he loved Marion so much. A love much deeper than with the other women he had been in relationships with. He was glad that he had finally married her and that they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. He still kept asking himself why he'd called off the wedding. He guessed that he just wasn't ready. Suddenly the telephone on his desk began to ring.

'Who the hell could that be?' He murmured, 'Hello?'.

'Hello, I am calling to speak to Mr Henry Jones' A mans voice proclaimed.

'Speaking' Indy said, unsure of what this phonecall was about.

'Ah hello, you are wanted at the FBI HQ in Chicago this afternoon at 4:00pm sharp' The man said.

'What? Why? I haven't done anything!' Indy cried.

'No, no, I can assure you it is not because of your doing, please just come along, it is urgent' The man said, then he hung up.

'Well that's great' Indy murmured. Marion poked her head around the door.

'Hey honey, I thought I heard the phone ring, who was it?' She asked, walking over to the desk.

'The FBI, they want me down at the HQ, I'd better go now' He said.

'You haven't done something stupid have you?' She asked.

'No, they told me that's not why they want me, they won't tell me' He said.

'Well I hope it's nothing serious' She said.

'Yeah me too, don't wait up for dinner, I could be a while knowing those jerks, bye' He smiled, kissing her cheek and leaving with his bag. He drove to the HQ and was immediately put through to an office on the fifth floor.

'What's all this about?' He asked, as soon as he opened the door.

'If you'll sit down please Dr Jones' An agent said. He sat down.

'Now I know this is going to be sudden and I can assure you that we honestly didn't know about this until earlier today' Another said.

'What are you trying to tell me?' Indy asked.

'Have you ever heard of Mr William Lindenford?' The first agent asked.

'Yes, he's that guy from England, the one who's obsessed with the idea of being able to visit heaven and God and all of that rubbish' Indy scoffed.

'That is correct. Now, we have brought you here because William has found some Obelisk out in the middle of nowhere and he is currently looking for it, America needs to stop him' The agent said.

'Wait a minute, what does this Obelisk do exactly?' Indy asked.

'Well, when you put the tanzanite stone into the correct site of the Obelisk, it opens a portal, essentially a pathway to heaven. If he manages to do so, he could use the gateway to eliminate America, his only goal in life' The agent said.

'So you actually believe this exists?' Indy asked.

'We are not sure but if it does then we have to be careful. You are going to have to find out' The agent said.

'You want me to go and look for this thing? I wouldn't know where to start' Indy said.

'That is why we have hired someone to help you, Gregory Taylor and Mutt Williams as he calls himself, find the clues. She has some idea of where they are and has previously researched this for a project she did back in 1954' The agent said.

'She?' Indy asked.

'I believe you have met her before, her name is Miss Irina Spalko' The agent said.

'What!? She's dead! I saw her dying! And even if she was alive, what the hell is she doing working for America when there were arrest warrants out there for her. She's been wanted for years by the FBI!' Indy cried.

'She was found near the temple wreckage. She was a little.. bewildered but she is okay now. Let's just say, Russia doesn't want her anymore so she's working for us to pay off her debts and turn over a new leaf' The agent said.

'Pah! Good luck with that one! That bitch is a horrible and manipulative piece of dirt and you will NEVER I repeat NEVER catch me working with her!' Indy scoffed.

'You may not want to work with her but the truth is, you have to. You would be traitor if you didn't. You should want to do anything to protect the United States of America and if you are not prepared to work with one enemy of yours then you are not fit to call yourself an American citizen' The agent said. Indy was at a loss.

'Okay, whatever. Anyway, why haven't you brought Gregory and Mutt here?' Indy asked.

'You live with Mr Williams so you can tell him yourself. We have already interviewed Mr Taylor and he has also agreed' The agent said.

'So whats the plan?' Indy asked.

'Irina is currently staying in a hotel here, she will be meeting you tomorrow at the airport' The agent said.

'Tomorrow!? That soon?' Indy asked.

'Yes, that soon, we need to stop William as soon as possible. We needn't waste anytime' The agent said.

'Can't I take Marion?' Indy asked.

'We only have arrangements for four people Dr Jones' The agent said. When Indy went home and told Mutt, he wasn't a happy bunny.

'I do not want to go on a freaking mission with that horrible emotionless cow that kidnapped my mother and forced us to help her find that ridiculous heap of crystal' Mutt yelled.

'Sorry son, it has to be done' Indy said. This was not a very good day, at all.


	2. Icy Irina

Chapter 2

The next day, a taxi came to pick up Indy and Mutt from their house. Mutt was excited to be going on another adventure despite the trouble the last one had caused. The only thing he wasn't so pleased about was the fact that Irina had to come. The taxi stopped off at Gregory's amazingly enormous mansion.

'So who is this Gregory guy?' Mutt asked.

'He's an old friend of mine. We lost contact until he started work at the college as a teacher' Indy said.

'Where did you meet?' Mutt asked.

'University of Chicago, he was only seventeen when I first met him, now he's forty odd!' Indy laughed. Gregory stepped out of the front door. His short blonde hair blowing in the wind. His handsome face formed into a charming smile as he saw Indy in the car. He got in, slightly cramped because of his tall stature.

'Indy, I am so glad to be going on this mission with you and your son' He grinned.

'Thank you, I can assure you the feeling is mutual' Indy smiled, shaking his hand.

'So I here we have a woman coming on the mission with us. Irina Spalko her name is' He smiled.

'Yeah, that's that awful woman who kidnapped us last year' Indy said.

'Oh that was her? I have lost all interest in her. She's probably fat and ugly anyway-' His voice faltered as he saw a woman stepping towards the car. She was wearing a white blouse tucked into a black knee length skirt which showed off her tiny waste and legs perfectly. Her legs were bare with black high heels at the bottom of them. She had a black jacket to shelter from the blowing wind.

'Wow she's pretty... and hot! Look at those legs and those b-' Indy cut him off.

'Gregory I think maybe we should think about last year' Indy said.

'Right, we hate her, I hate her. Okay' Gregory said. She leant down and opened the door of the car. Her blouse lowered slightly causing Gregory to swallow and look away.

'Indiana Jones, Mutt Williams and... Gregory Taylor? I hope we can put aside our differences for the United States of America' She said, without a hint of friendliness or welcoming in her voice.

'Since when the hell have you cared about it?' Mutt asked. Yet again Indy refused her hand shake. Without another word she picked up her backpack which was lying on the pavement, swung it over her shoulder and walked towards the plane.

'Well, that was such a wonderful welcome' Indy muttered.

'I'm sorry did you say something Dr Jones?' Irina asked.

'Of course not' Indy said. She nodded and then carried on walking. They all got out of the car and followed her to the plane. They boarded and were seated in first class. They sat on a table for four.

'So, what has everyone been doing over the past year?' Irina asked.

'Wishing you were dead' Mutt said. She looked a little hurt by that comment.

'I see. That is understandable, I was a little unreasonable' She said.

'A little unreasonable? Pah' Indy scoffed.

'Look guys, do you really think I want to be on this mission with you? No I don't but I'm at least trying to make conversation!' Irina cried. Gregory was remaining quiet through the whole conversation. He didn't quite know what to make of it.

'If you're turning over a new leaf and all that crap then prove it to us, then we'll do all of the nice stuff' Indy said. Mutt nodded in agreement.

'I guess that's the only way forward' She said, taking a sip of the wine that had been placed in front of her. They were staying at hotel in New York until they could find out where they were going. They landed a few hours later after spending most of the flight either arguing or remaining silent. Irina had a seperate room to the men as she was the only woman. She invited them into her room to talk about what she knew.

'Okay so years ago when I was doing research on this thing for a project, I came across this map. It looked strange at first as it has no labels but then as I looked into it more, I found that there are three clues, all hidden in seperate places but in the same country. Those clues tell you what the labels that are supposed to be on the map are and they lead you to the Obelisk, where the tanzanite stone lies. Now that may sound pretty easy but the stone isn't easy to find and the area around the Obelisk is rather large. You also have to insert it into the right place which could also be tricky but we have our starting point so it could be okay' Irina said.

'Do you have any clue which country the clues are in?' Indy asked.

'They are in a remote part of Chile. The locals stored them there in a cave to keep them from the enemy tribe when they seized the village. They have been there ever since but have never been found' Irina said.

'Okay then, we'll leave tomorrow morning for Chile' Indy said.

'Right, we'd better get some sleep then, the planes leave early. See you in the morning' Irina said, leading them out. She shut the door behind them and sat on her bed. She could finally release herself. She had, had to guard her emotions all day and now she wanted to relieve herself. She took her jacket off and unbuttoned her blouse. She chucked the rest of her clothes on the floor and then got under the covers. She faced the empty side of the bed. She hadn't had a boyfriend since she was seventeen. Yeah, she had slept with a few men here and there but she hadn't had a long term relationship since. She wanted someone to love her, to warm her up a little. She hated being cold all the time but she didn't know any different. Her parents and everyone around her had been cold to her all her life. She had never felt warmth. It was a pretty sad life.


	3. Flying High

Chapter 3

The next morning Gregory woke up to the smell of soap and shampoo. He mumbled something and snuggled further into his perfume. A sharp shake awoke him further. He looked up to see who it was. It was Irina. He sat up and looked at her. She was wearing combat trousers and a tank top, she smelt like she'd had a shower.

'Oh hello, can I help you?' Gregory murmured, a little more awake.

'Yes you can wake up and get ready' Irina said.

'What time is it?' He asked.

'It's 7:30' She said.

'Way to early' He moaned.

'Yes well, our flight leaves in approximately one hour so you can either wake up your little friends and get ready or you can fail the mission' Irina said, folding her arms. His attention was brought to her breasts. He stared at them intently.

'Mr Taylor!? My face is here' Irina asserted, pointing to her face.

'And a very beautiful one it is' He smiled, his eyes shifting.

'Less flattery more wakey, come on, chop, chop!' She said, clapping her hands as she walked out of the hotel room and closed the door. He shook his head and heaved himself up from his bed. He wandered over to Mutt and Indy and shook them both.

'Guys we gotta get ready, Spalko's orders' Gregory whispered.

'And since when has she been able to order us around?' Indy asked.

'Since our flight leaves in one hour' Gregory said. They both shot up.

'Shit! Quick Mutt we better get ready!' Indy yelled. They scrambled and shoved on anything they could find while washing and brushing their teeth. Irina on the other hand was sat down in the hotel lobby, her backpack down by her feet twirling a strand of her jet black hair around her finger. She sat and waited until she saw them stumbling in half asleep.

'Finally! I've been waiting for ages down here!' She cried.

'Yeah well you didn't exactly give us much time did you?' Mutt said. She ignored them and strode towards the cab that was waiting outside for them. It drove them to the airport and they boarded the plane that would take them to Chile. Irina sat next to Gregory so that she would have someone to talk to while Mutt and Indy sat as far away as possible from them.

'Aren't you going to be a little cold in just that little tank top?' Gregory asked.

'I'll be fine thank you, I am from Ukraine after all' She said, smiling a little.

'I thought Russians were ugly and fat' Gregory said.

'Well, that's a typical American stereotype' Irina said.

'You are the complete opposite' Gregory murmured.

'Thank you.. I guess' She said.

'Why are you so thin?' He asked.

'Look Gregory, if you want to know my entire life story you can read my FBI file, I'm sure they'll lend it to you if you ask them nicely' She muttered.

'Sorry' He muttered.

'Greg I'm sorry, I know I'm a little edgy and PMS but it's just the way I am. I'm gonna get some sleep okay' She said, forcing a small smile.

'Okay' He smiled. She lent her head on the window and tried to get comfortable but couldn't.

'Could I possibly rest my head on your shoulder? If you don't mind of course' She asked.

'Rest away' He smiled. She shifted over and gently lay her head on his shoulder. Her soft skinned forehead was against his cheek. He felt some kind of connection towards her. The feeling he got as her skin touched his was electrifying. He suddenly felt as if her was meant to be there with her. Like her skin was made to touch his. He looked down at her. She had her eyes closed, she looked relaxed and happy. Something he hadn't seen in her before. She snuggled in further, murmuring a little in her sleep. He couldn't feel this way about her. He needed to get rid of this feeling somehow. He was supposed to hate her. What the hell was he doing? He swallowed and looked at her again. She was so, so unimaginably beautiful and he suspected that she had a kind heart underneath all of that coldness. Maybe he could feel that way, if he kept it secret. If he buried it and only revealed it to her if she gave a sign that she felt the same way. She woke up an hour later.

'Are we nearly there?' She asked, stretching. He looked into her beautiful eyes.

'Just one more hour' He smiled.

'Oh okay... what are you so smiley about anyway?' She asked.

'I just realised that I'm in love with someone' He smiled. She raised an eyebrow.

'Well that's cool, wish I knew what that felt like' She said. His heart dropped.

'Mmm..' He murmured.

'I'm just going to use the bathroom, can I get past please?' She asked.

'Of course' He said, getting up and letting her past. He sat back down again. His throat was dry with dissappointment. Of course he couldn't expect her to be in love with him. She barely knew him. But then he barely knew her. Maybe it was just a phase. He would get over it before long, he was sure.

'I'm back' Irina said.

'Oh sorry' He said, he got up and let her past again.

'Is something wrong? You seem a little... disheartened' She said.

'No, there's nothing wrong with me' He said. Meanwhile Mutt and Indy watched on.

'They seem to be getting a little close' Mutt said.

'Hmmm?' Indy asked.

'Irina and Greg, they're getting a little close' Mutt said.

'I think you're seeing things. Gregory is on our side. He wouldn't fall for her' Indy said.

'Are you sure about that? She is very pretty' Mutt said. Indy shot him an angry glance.

'You aren't falling for her are you?' He asked.

'Of course not! I'm on your side' Mutt cried. Although... she was very, very beautiful and quite... irresistable.


	4. Caving In

Chapter 4

William Linderford was currently on a flight. He was flying to Chile, the place where he was going to find his first piece of fortune and glory. He was going to succeed in his mission and he was going to find that Obelisk. One of his agents had alerted him that Indiana Jones was also on the trail and was trying to thwart his plot. He knew that Mutt Williams and Gregory Taylor were with him. What he didn't know was that Irina Spalko was also there. He had never met her before, never even heard of her. He had no clue that she even existed. Soon he would. Meanwhile, Indy, Mutt, Greg and Irina had landed in Chile and were making there way to the local village near the caves.

'Do you know where you're going?' Indy asked.

'Yes, I know this place like the back of my hand, I did study it for a year' Irina said, casting a glance over her shoulder. Did he think she was stupid or something?

'Yeah, yeah we know all about your little studies' Indy moaned sarcastically.

'We're here' Irina smiled, pointing to a row of what looked like sheds.

'What the hell is this?' Mutt asked.

'It's a poor village Mr Williams, they aren't going to live in gated communities' Irina said.

'Very funny' Mutt said. They walked further into the village and knocked on one of the 'shed' doors.

'Who is it?' Someone called.

'They speak english?' Mutt whispered to Indy.

'I guess so' He whispered back.

'It's Irina, Irina spalko' Irina said. The door opened and they were welcomed in.

'I was expecting you for many years' A man smiled.

'Do you two know each other?' Indy asked.

'Yes, Irina stayed here while she was doing her research, she is a very kind hearted woman, a hit with the men around here' The man said, grinning a little.

'Ah yes, but they will go for any female they see' Irina said.

'That is also true. My name is Politubo, we have not met before' The man said to Indy, Mutt and Greg.

'It's nice to meet you, so you know why we're here?' Indy asked.

'Yes I do. The FBI found out about my contact with Irina and alerted me immediately' Politubo said.

'So can you help us?' Mutt asked.

'It depends on what you want help with' Politubo said.

'I know where the clues for labels on the map are. They are in a group of caves near here and we just need to know where we can find them' Irina said.

'You're talking about the escandran caves' Politubo said.

'The ecsca what?' Mutt asked.

'The escandran caves. The clues were hidden there when the village was seized. I am the only person left who knows where they are' Politubo said. He got out a map. 'Follow this and you will get there before morning. Protect the clues with your life and guys protect this beautiful woman too' He grinned.

'Thank you Politubo, I hope to see you again soon' Irina smiled. Then they left. Irina noticed that Greg had been very quiet during the entire journey since the flight. She made a mental note to talk to him later on. Indy grabbed the map from her.

'It looks like it's just over these hills' Indy said.

'How about we find the entrance and then just camp out for the night, I'm getting a little tired' Mutt said.

'That sounds like a good idea' Indy said.

'I agree' Irina said. They found the entrance just over the hills and decided to set up camp in a small cave just outside.

'You two wait here while Mutt and I go and find some wood for the fire' Indy said. They left, leaving Irina and Greg alone. He swallowed as she came over to him and sat next to him.

'Greg, you've been quiet all day' Irina said. He remained silent.

'What's the matter Greg?' She asked.

'I can't tell you' He said. She shuffled a little closer and lay a hand on his knee reassuringly.

'Greg you can tell me anything. If somethings bothering you then you should talk about it' Irina said. He didn't say anything. She waited for him to speak.

'Okay then, you had your-' He cut her off.

'I've fallen in love with a woman. A beautiful, talented, feisty and deep down, kind hearted woman. When I saw her, my breath was taken away and I never believed in love at first sight, until I saw that beautiful face. The sad thing is, I can tell she is insecure, suffers from self doubt and I also know that she is lonely and waiting for someone to open her heart. She just wants someone to love and someone to love her back. All of this I can tell by looking into her beautiful icy blue eyes. I can see the hurt she feels. By the looks of it, the hurt she's felt for a while. I don't know why she feels like this but I want to make it all go away and I want to make her feel the opposite way because she is the complete opposite. All I want is to love and protect her but I can't' Greg said. Irina was listening intently.

'Why not?' She asked.

'Because I'm supposed to hate her and she would never love me back. She told me she wasn't in love with anyone' Greg said.

'I didn't know you had to hate so many people' Irina said. He swallowed and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

'I don't... just you' He whispered.

'But you just said you have to hate the woman you love...' She trailed off and looked him in the eyes. He lifted his hand and gently played with a strand of her hair.

'You are the woman I love Irina but I know you aren't in love with anyone so... I guess you aren't in love with me' He choked. Tears filled her eyes.

'She loves somebody now' Was all she managed. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before.

'I've never been kissed before' Irina whispered when they pulled away.

'I wouldn't know why' He grinned.

'Look Greg, I know you're supposed to hate me so lets just keep this a secret okay?' Irina said.

'Of course... I love you so much' Greg smiled.

'I love you too. This is all happening so fast!' Irina cried.

'I know, but I'm glad I finally get to hold you' Greg said.

'You can hold me whenever you want to, apart from in front of Mutt and Indy' Irina said.

'Of course' Greg said. Indy and Mutt came back a few minutes later and they were forced to discard there feelings for a little while. They started the fire and settled down to sleep.

'Greg.. uh.. I'm sorry to ask you to do this but Irina might need keeping warm, would you mind doing it?' Indy asked.

'I can ask myself you know' Irina said.

'I know but I don't want to make you think you're in control of the situation' Indy said.

'It's fine, of course I'll do it' Greg smiled.

'Okay' Indy said. Greg waited until he and Mutt had got settled then he went over to Irina.

'Where do you want me?' He asked.

'So I can see your handsome face' She whispered. He lay next to her and she lay her head on his chest. She was shivering a little so he took off his jacket and lay it over her.

'Thank you' She smiled. He kissed her forehead.

'You're welcome' He whispered.

'You're very beautiful Irina Spalko, on the inside and the outside' He whispered.

'I don't know about that but thank you' Irina whispered.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'I'm not a good person, I'm cold and all I do is inspire hatred. I'm not meant to be here, I should be dead' Irina whispered. Greg looked at her.

'How can you say that about yourself gorgeous?' He asked.

'Because it's the truth' She whispered. Then she closed her eyes to go to sleep.


	5. Awaken

Chapter 5

The next morning Mutt woke up with Irina still on his chest from the night before. He'd thought that maybe Greg had got bored of her so he decided to take over. He'd lifted her over onto his chest without any trouble. Greg didn't want her like he did, Mutt wanted her body, Greg wanted her heart. Of course Mutt didn't know this and continued to seductively kiss Irina's lips. He let his fingers trail over her bare arms, inhaling the sent of her skin sharply. She was intoxicating, like a drug to him. He couldn't wait to get inside her. Suddenly her icy blue eyes opened. It took her a few seconds to register who's chest she was on.

'Mutt?! What the hell do you think you're doing get off of me?!' She whispered loudly, trying not wake the others. She pushed him away.

'Shh, I know you want me back, everyone else is asleep so we can... get things done' He smiled.

'Mutt leave me alone, I don't want you back!' Irina said, yelling now. Greg woke up with a start.

'What's going on? Mutt get away from her!' Greg said.

'Fine, it's your loss beautiful' Mutt said to Irina. He got up and walked back over to where he had been sleeping before he'd come over to Irina.

'What did he try on you?' Greg asked when they were alone again.

'He was trying to get me to sleep with him but don't worry, you're the only guy I would ever sleep with' Irina whispered in his ear. They were sheltered behind a bush so Mutt and Indy couldn't see them. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands go up her top to stroke her bare back. His fingers briefly brushed against her bra clasp. He kissed her passionately. She let him get on top of her.

'Tell me Irina, are you a virgin?' He asked, placing kisses all over her neck and chest.

'No, I'm not, but if you were to ask me if I have ever slept with a man I love, I would say no' Irina smiled.

'I would say exactly the same' He whispered, dazed by her beauty as he looked into her eyes.

'You have the most amazingly beautiful eyes I have ever seen' He smiled, gently touching her cheek, just underneath her eyes.

'Thank you, no one has ever spoken to me in this way before' She said.

'Really? Well I'm honoured to be the first but I'm also upset, you deserve to have people speaking to you like that all the time' He said, kissing all over her face.

'I've been called sexy before but, coming from someone who doesn't love me, that doesn't mean much' She said.

'Well I love you, more than anything else in the world and I know this has happened fast but I promise that we will live the rest of our life blissfully slow' He whispered, rubbing his nose against hers before kissing her passionately.

'I want to spend every moment of that blissfully slow life with you' She whispered when he pulled away. One of his hands was gently rubbing the top of her hip while the other was playing with her hair. Her tank top had bunched up to just above her belly button. He leant down and kissed her stomach.

'Mmm... I love it when you kiss my body' She smiled, closing her eyes and lying her arms on the ground above her head.

'And I love kissing your body, you taste so good' He smiled, in between kisses. They heard rustling and footsteps and sat up quickly, pretending like nothing had happened. Indy stepped into view.

'You two having fun?' He asked.

'Absolutely not' Greg said.

'No fun at all' Irina said.

'That's good, come on, we gotta get moving' Indy said. They got up and followed him and Mutt into the cave entrance.

'So Irina, do you have any idea what we're looking for?' Mutt asked.

'There should be some markings on the walls that will direct us to the location of the clue' Irina said.

'And where are they exactly?' Indy asked.

'They should be just up this passageway' Irina said.

'Wait, I want to go first' Mutt said.

'Why?' Indy asked.

'You guys have all found some kind of archeaological thing in your life, I haven't' Mutt said.

'Fair enough, you go first' Indy said. Mutt led the way. It was very dark and they could hear the drops of water from the damp ceiling hitting the floor.

'Here they are' Mutt said.

'That's them' Irina said. There was an arrow pointing down.

'The clue must be here' Indy said, searching underneath. All he found was an empty space.

'It's gone' Mutt said. They heard footsteps behind them.

'That's because I have it... in fact I have all of them' A chilling voice said behind them. They turned round, Greg putting Irina behind him without Indy and Mutt noticing. It was William Linderford.

'William? Have you been in here all night?' Indy asked.

'No, there are two entrances to the caves, I went in the other way...' He trailed off when he saw Irina. He felt a twang in his heart but it wasn't enough.

'Men! Take them, I want them all alive' He said. Eight men came forward and grabbed them. When two of them grabbed Irina, William spoke again.

'Wait! I want her seperate to the men. I have uses for her' He said, grinning at her nastily. She swallowed as he looked her dead in the eye. Fear erupted in Greg. He wanted to shout to her but he couldn't. They were taken off in seperate directions.

'Oh and be gentle with her, she's a fragile woman' William said. That was the last thing she heard before it all went black.


	6. Honesty

Chapter 6

William was sat in his bedroom looking at Irina. She was still sedated and breathing soundly. William had seven manors dotted around the world. One of them just happened to be in Chile. He'd done much research and found that a lot of historical artefacts could be found there so he'd found it useful to buy a house there. Now it seemed particularly useful. He'd put Mutt, Greg and Indy in the basement and Irina in his bedroom. It was the warmest and cosiest part of the house. He felt the least he could do was make her comfortable while he got information out of her. She suddenly inhaled sharply and her eyes opened.

'Where am I?' She asked.

'You're in my bedroom sweetheart' William said, pulling up a chair in front of her.

'You haven't tied me up' She said.

'No, you can't escape anyway so whats the point' He said, leaning over and running a finger gently down her face. She eyed him with slight fear in her eyes.

'What do you want from me?' She asked.

'Slow down my dear, all in good time' He smiled. He ran a finger across her lips gently.

'You are so pretty, I didn't know you were on the mission with Dr Jones and his friends' He said.

'Nor did they until a few days ago' She said. He got up and sat on the bed next to her. She moved away slightly.

'How old are you?' William asked.

'Why does it matter?' She asked.

'I want to know if you're near enough my age for me to kiss you' He whispered. She swallowed.

'I don't want you to kiss me' She said.

'Whats your name?' He asked.

'Irina Spalko' She said.

'As in colonel doctor Irina spalko?' William asked.

'Not any more' She said, looking down.

'So you're that beautiful and sexy colonel that my lovely russian friend was talking about. I believe you were his commanding officer in the crystal skull mission' He said.

'One of my men said that about me? I knew I couldn't completely control them' She said.

'I can hardly control myself around you' He murmured, his lips gently brushing her ear. He pulled down one of the strap of her tank top and kissed her shoulder. The taste of her skin made him go crazy. He grabbed her arm with some force and threw her down onto her back on the bed. He crawled on top of her and pinned her down. She struggled trying to lift him off.

'Let go of me! Please!' She cried.

'Shh, shh, it's not what you think it is, I'm not going to force you to do anything, I just want to kiss you' He whispered, trying to calm her down. He would never force her to sleep with him. He wouldn't even hurt her unless he had to because he loved her. She was beautiful and she had a kind way about her. She calmed down slightly.

'Please don't hurt me' She said, with evident fear in her eyes.

'I'm not going to, I love you' He said, smiling a little as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

'But I love someone else' Irina whispered.

'And he loves you back, how could he not? Well...' He trailed off. He was slightly irritated and angry at this sudden confession.

'Why don't you just tell me what you want me for?' Irina said.

'My heart wants you to love me, I want to make sweet love to you every night of your life, I want to taste your sweet smelling skin, I want to hold you every day, I want to keep you warm at night, I want you to bear my children, I want to make you my wife. That's what my heart wants. My head on the other hand, wants you to tell me where the location of the last clue is' He said.

'I'm sorry but I can't give you what your heart or your head wants. I only know of three clues, I didn't know there was a fourth' She said.

'Irina, you could learn to love me, I can't possibly imagine the rest of my life without you now that I've seen you' He said.

'I'm sorry' She said. He looked down and lifted himself off of her. She sat up and watched him pace around the room.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm being kind to a prisoner? I'm being distracted? Gah. You Irina are going to help me find that clue or Greg, Indy and Mutt will die' He said.

'But I have no idea where to start, or even where to look' Irina said.

'Tell me about your parents Irina. Your lovely family that you have back in Ukraine' William said.

'Don't do that' Irina said.

'No! I've done my research on you, your parents abandoned you didn't they? They abused you, neglected you, made you suffer, put you through undescribable torture and pain' William said.

'I know what your trying to do, that torture technique gets old when people bring it up all the time to use it against you' Irina said.

'You don't know the location of the clue so why would I be torturing you. There's no information to get out of you. Or is there?' He asked.

'No there isn't' Irina said.

'What if I said the clue wasn't necessarily a clue, it was the last piece of the map' William said.

'What are you trying to say?' Irina asked.

'I'll just get straight to the point. The portal to heaven is a place for lost souls and people who have suffered misery to go to, to talk to God. He can relieve the pain inside and make you a better pain. Of course the person who opens that portal must have suffered a lot of pain and suffering in their life so...' He trailed off and pointed at Irina.

'You want to use me? But how would God know that I have suffered?' Irina asked.

'The story is that he can look at someones past through a drop of their blood and see whether they are worthy enough of his healing' William said.

'You want my blood? Are you serious? You didn't want me to help you find it, you knew exactly what it was!' Irina cried.

'Yes I did' William said.

'You aren't getting any blood from me. I am not helping you open that portal, you will use it for dangerous purposes' Irina said.

'Greg, Indy and Mutt will die' William said. She swallowed at the thought of her one true love dying because of her.

'I hate you, do you know that?' She said, scowling at him.

'Are you agreeing?' He asked.

'Yes, I am' She said.


	7. Truth

Chapter 7

Greg's mind was racing. What was happening to Irina? He would never forgive himself if something happened to her or somebody hurt her. It was impossible for him to describe his love for her. It had been heightened since he had found out the feeling was mutual between them. He didn't like the way that William Linderford was looking at his beautiful lover. He looked like he wanted to do something horrible to her. He, Indy and Mutt were all tied up in chairs next to each

'What the hell do they want with Spalko?' Mutt asked.

'I don't know, but I have a pretty good i-' Greg cut Indy off.

'Don't even think about that, I can't stand the thought of someone doing that to her' He growled.

'Since when have you felt so thoughtful towards her?' Mutt asked.

'Since I don't like the thought of any woman being hurt like that' Greg said.

'Do you like her Greg?' Indy asked.

'What makes you think that?' Greg asked.

'You're very concerned about her and you haven't been able to take your eyes off of her since you first saw her. Plus I got up in the night to check that you hadn't killed each other because you supposedly hated each other and I saw the way you were holding her. You weren't just keeping her warm like I asked you to, you were cuddling her, and you looked pretty happy about it' Indy said.

'I'm not allowed to like her even if I did! You hate her, Mutt hates her and I'm your friend, it would be wrong' Greg said.

'Not necessarily' Indy said. Greg looked up hopefully.

'Really? What do you mean?' He asked.

'Greg, you have your own life, I can't control what you do and who you like and I can't hold it against you. Putting all previous encounters aside, she is a very beautiful woman and I think she would be perfect for you. Even if she isn't nice to Mutt and I, I think she is nice to you and if you love her then go for it' Indy said.

'I do love her' Greg said.

'That's what I thought' Indy said.

'No! She's mine!' Mutt yelled, struggling in his chair.

'What?' Greg asked.

'Mutt? What the hell are you talking about?' Indy asked.

'I'm supposed to be with her' Mutt said.

'What so you can have her body?' Greg asked.

'Yes, if I can't have her kindness then I should at least be able to sleep with her. She has to pay me back some debt for what she did to us last year' Mutt said.

'Don't be so ridiculous Mutt! You don't love her!' Greg yelled.

'Mutt, she doesn't have to pay any debt, just leave her alone and let Greg have her. There is no fight needed as it is pretty clear who she likes more out of the two of you' Indy said.

'Unbelievable' Mutt muttered.

'What was that?' Indy asked.

'Nothing' Mutt murmured. Meanwhile, Irina was still in William's bedroom.

'What are we waiting for?' She asked.

'I'm waiting for my men to piece together the map and find out where the obelisk is' William said.

'Why don't you it yourself? I used to' Irina asked.

'I don't have that kind of intelligence. I don't admit that to a lot of people, so feel blessed' William said.

'I already feel blessed to have my life' Irina said.

'You survived akator didn't you?' William said.

'Correct' Irina said. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

'Irina?' He asked.

'Yes' She said.

'If you weren't with Greg, do you think you would be with me?' He asked. She looked at him.

'Maybe' She said. He looked into her eyes.

'You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, how am I going to live without you?' He asked. She looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

'May I have one kiss?' He asked.

'Absolutely not' Irina said.

'Why not?' He asked.

'Because I'm with Greg and I love him' She said.

'He doesn't have to know!' William said.

'I'm not like that' She said.

'What if I forced you?' He asked.

'You wouldn't do that' She said.

'You're right, as usual. Do you have a change of clothes?' William asked.

'Yes, in my backpack' She said.

'I suggest you put them on before we leave' He said. She got up and went over to her backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out another tank top and trousers.

'Is that all you wear?' He asked.

'Usually but sometimes I wear a skirt or a dress. I don't think that would be appropriate for the journey though' She said. She turned around so William couldn't see her and pulled her tank top over her head. She changed quickly and turned around again.

'Beautiful' William said.

'Funny, now can I please see Greg?' She asked.

'Okay, I'll let him come in here with you' William said.

'Thank you. Why did you take them as well anyway?' Irina asked.

'I couldn't really leave them could I? They would have tried to save you' William said.

'Greg would have tried to save me but not the others' Irina said. Then William went of to get Greg.


	8. Make Love

Chapter 8

Greg came running in a moment later. Irina ran into his arms as he kissed her multiple times. William surveyed the scene briefly and then left them alone. It looked like they were going to be spending the night there so they were told that they could stay in Williams bedroom. He'd locked the door so they couldn't escape.

'Are you okay? My beautiful Irina!' Greg cried.

'I'm fine, he didn't hurt me at all, what about you?' She asked.

'I'm okay too, I was just worried about you' He said. Then he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She straddled over him and kissed him passionately, long and deeply.

'I love you so much' She whispered.

'I love you more' He smiled. He flipped her over onto the bed, making her squeal in delight. He kissed all over her face and then placed many sweet kisses all over her neck and chest. She moaned gently.

'I love pleasuring you Irina' He whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

'And I love pleasuring you' She whispered, raising an eyebrow seductively.

'I want to touch you so badly, it's incredible' He whispered.

'Go ahead then' She smiled. He kissed her passionately before lifting her tank top over her head to reveal her white bra. He kissed up her stomach gently, making her moan slightly. He pulled the rest of her clothes off, while undressing himself and then let loose on her. He kissed her soft skin, everywhere he could get to. He started to touch her in a way no other man had ever touched her. She let him enter her and move with her. Moaning as they did so, kissing each other deeply every now and again.

'God, I love you so much' Greg cried lustfully.

'I love you more' She moaned. He went crazy, going faster and faster. She moaned more intensely and climaxed with him.

'You are amazing in bed' He whispered, breathlessly, kissing her gently before laying down next to her.

'So are you' She smiled. They decided to have a bath in the en-suite, to clean up. Irina wrapped one of the towels around herself as the bath filled up. Greg came up behind her and picked her up. He sat down on the toilet seat before setting her down on his knee. He held her close, nuzzling into her warm neck.

'Mmmm... this is nice' Irina murmured, kissing the top of his head.

'It is' Greg smiled, kissing her neck gently, while stroking the top of her bare back. The bath filled up and they got in together.

'The bath is very big' Irina said.

'Just as well' Greg smiled. Irina's back was against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her back, making her hiss.

'You know how to get me, don't you?' She whispered, turning her head slightly.

'I do' He grinned.

'I could do this all day long' Irina smiled.

'I could kiss you and hold you all day every day' Greg whispered.

'That sounds nice' Irina smiled. He gently rubbed his hand in circles around her stomach.

'Do you ever want to have babies?' He asked.

'Yes I do, I don't have long left' She smiled.

I'd love you to bear my children' He whispered.

'Greg, I have something to tell you' She said.

'What is it beautiful?' Greg asked.

'William has all of the clues' Irina said.

'But there are three, he only has two' Greg said.

'The third clue isn't a part of the map. The third clue is the key to actually opening the obelisk. It takes blood from a person who has suffered and deserves the right to speak to God to open the gateway to heaven' Irina said.

'So how is he going to get that?' Greg asked.

'From me' Irina said.

'What!? How much blood does he need?' Greg asked.

'Just a little, nothing life threatening' Irina said.

'Okay, but are you actually going to let him open the gateway to heaven and take over?' Greg asked.

'I'll see what I can do' She smiled. He kissed her shoulder gently, nuzzling in.

'Wait a minute, you've suffered? What happened to you sweetheart?' Greg asked.

'It's a long story' Irina said.

'Please tell me' He said.

'Okay, my parents abused me very badly because I was a girl, not the boy they wanted and they thought I was a witch' Irina said.

'What!? Is that where you got these scars from?' Greg asked.

'Yes' Irina said.

'Oh Irina, my poor Irina. I'm so sorry' Greg said.

'It's okay, it happened a long time ago. I don't see them anymore' She smiled.

'Good' He smiled. They finished up in the bath and got out to dry off. Irina decided to sleep in her tank top and knickers while Greg decided to sleep in his boxers. They slipped under the covers together. Irina lay on his chest and let him stroke her to sleep, preparing for the next days journey to the obelisk.


	9. Finale

Chapter 9

The next morning it was time to go. The bags were packed and loaded onto a jeep and they all set off. Irina, Mutt, Indy and Greg were in the back while William was in the front. They were all tied up so there was no chance of escape. The map was pretty clear and they were only four hours away from the obelisk anyway. Irina and Greg explained everything to Indy and Mutt.

'So what has made you suffer so much then?' Mutt scoffed, obviously annoyed by her liking of Greg.

'I'd rather not talk about it' She said.

'Leave her alone Mutt' Greg said, gently kissing Irina's cheek. She smiled gently and snuggled into him. Even with her hands tied behind her back she could find a way to show affection towards him. She was a changed woman and even Indy noticed this. Mutt on the other hand was beyond reconciliation. They arrived in what seemed like no time and they all got out of the jeep. Greg, Mutt and Indy were seated on the sidelines while Irina was brought forward and untied. The obelisk itself was enormous and towered above everyone. It was much like the one from akator but it didn't have the rock faces on it or the sand. It had a dish on the front of it, obviously for the blood.

'I don't get it, why is is so easy to get to?' Indy asked.

'Because it's even harder to get in' William said.

'But you would have thought the people who built this would have tried to protect it somehow, to make sure no one had the chance of even trying to get in' Indy said.

'Well they didn't so there's no point in dwelling on it' William said. He went over to Irina and brought out a knife.

'That's a big knife for one drop of blood' Irina said.

'Did I mention that I actually need all of your blood?' William asked. Irina's mouth dropped open.

'W-w-what? You need to kill me?' She uttered.

'No! No!' Greg yelled.

'But, you didn't tell me anything about this' Irina said.

'Did I not? Oh well' William said.

'No! Let me go! If you loved me you would let me go!' She cried.

'I'll kill Mutt and Indy if you don't do it, and then you and Greg can live with the fact that you have lost two very important people in the United States of America, do you like the sound of that?' He asked.

'N-no' Irina stuttered.

'Don't kill her! Please! I love her more than anything else in the world! Please don't take her away from me!' He cried, tears running down his face.

'Irina! Are you prepared to give your life to protect Indy and Mutt?' William asked.

'Yes, but I don't want Greg to have to be on his own, please let me go!' She cried. William advanced over to Irina, the knife in his hand. He pulled his arm back, ready to stab her but then twisted his arm around and stabbed himself. He fell to the ground, making sure his blood fell in the dish. Irina got up and got down beside him.

'What are you doing!?' She cried.

'Irina, I never planned to kill you. I wanted to help you prove to Mutt and Indy that you have changed and that you want to protect them as much as you say you do and that you feel and care for them. I've done that by putting you in a situation that left their lives in your hands and you did it, you've proved it' William choked.

'But what about all of this stuff with the obelisk? Don't you want to take over the world?' Irina asked.

'No, I've never wanted to take over the world. I just want to go to heaven and get away from this ghastly world while I have the chance' He choked.

'But how are you going to open it with your blood?' Irina asked.

'Because I have suffered the pain of unrequited love. I brought you to my house because I knew you would never love me back but I needed you to tell me to make me suffer enough, that I could open the obelisk and go to heaven with God' He choked.

'I'm sorry William' Irina said.

'My work here is done, enjoy your life Irina, it will be a very beautiful one' He smiled. Then he lay still. Greg ran over, holding Irina in his arms.

'I have never been so scared in my entire life' He whispered, kissing her all over.

'Join the club' She whispered. Then Indy and Mutt came over. She looked at them, unable to gage what they were thinking.

'We forgive you for everything you have done and we wil forget about it. You have proved yourself to us in many different ways over the past week and we are grateful so have taken the time to get to know the person you really are' Indy said. Even Mutt smiled at her.

'Thank you Irina' He said.

'Thank you, both of you. You've opened my heart and let me live my life the way I should. With Greg and my two friends Mutt and Indy' She smiled.

2 years later...

Irina and Greg were married with two children, Henry and Grace and they got on with Indy and Mutt brilliantly. They were spending birthdays and christmases together. Even with Marion. She had seen the light after Indy had told her that Irina had been prepared to give her life for him and Mutt. She accepted Irina with open arms. This was the way Irina's story was meant to end, not the way it was before the akator mission.


End file.
